


Disenchanted

by snowyalice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Disenchanted

After his “death” he stayed at Molly until that had become tedious.

He spent most of his time hiding in the shadows, watching. All from after of course.

But sometimes he couldn’t help it and would stray a bit too close, having to hurriedly scuttle back into the shadows.

One or twice he had visited his old flat, always when it was empty.

He wished it didn’t have to be this way but he had gotten too big, too noisy and it was time to slip back into the shadows.


End file.
